It's called heartbreak
by MissStilinskiHerondale
Summary: Lydia has been in love with Stiles since 3rd grade, but what he's about to tell her could change everything she's ever believed in, including her feelings for Stiles. AU and OOC. "His warm brown eyes looked into mine, and I melted right there in his passenger seat."
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Stydia fanfic, so please don't be too harsh if it's rubbish. This does not follow on exactly from a particular episode, it's kind of AU (Lydia doesn't know about any of the supernatural things going on and some other things -that you'll soon find out- are very different too ) and some the characters will be pretty OCC, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: As much as this saddens me, I unfortunately don't own any of these beautiful characters.

Lydia was lying on her bed with her chemistry books spewed out in front of her. She and Allison were having a last minute cram session before her there test the next day. She didn't admit this to her best friend, but she was doing this to help Allison, as she already knew it all herself. She was just about the turn the page in her textbook, when she felt her phone vibrating on the bed next to her arm, she sat up and saw that caller was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles", she said calmly- contrary to how she felt. She hated the way her heart raced when she saw or spoke to Stiles, or even just thought of him.

"Lydia, hey. Are you… um.. are you alone?" Lydia felt her heart speed up, not only at the sound of his voice, but at what he'd just said. She swallowed hard and composed herself quickly before her he could notice her silence.

"I was just studying with Allison, but I mean….. I can….. why? What's wrong?" She blurted, stumbling over her words, her composure didn't last very long. She was normally so confident and eloquent, she had no idea what was wrong with her today.

"Oh no, it's fine, it's not important. We can talk tomorrow." Lydia's heart dropped, she didn't realise how much she enjoyed talking to him. She frantically searched her mind for something to say.

"No, Stiles wait!" She sounded a lot more desperate then she had hoped to, and she mentally kicked herself, as she tried to make up for her slip up.

"I mean, Allisons asleep, I can meet now to talk?" Lydia held her breath waiting for Stiles' reply, part of her praying for him to say yes, as all she wanted was to see him again. However, a small part of her hoped he said no, because she was far more nervous than she cared to admit.

After a minute a silence, Stiles answered her,

"Yep ok, meet me outside school in 15?" Stiles said.

"Ok, see you there", Lydia said casually – well at least hoping in sounded that way to Stiles.

…

As Lydia drove into the car park of her high school, she could see Stiles jeep already there waiting. She was nervous, not only to see him, but she was curious to what he had to say to her – especially at this time of night).

She pulled up next to Stiles and left her car, hopping into his passenger seat. He smiled as her warmly, causing her face to turn pink. She hoped he didn't notice the blush, or passed it off as the cold weather.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" She asked Stiles.

"Okay, first off I need to ask you something, because what I going to tell you might sound a bit crazy." His warm brown eyes looked into mine, and I melted right there in his passenger seat.

"And what's that?" Lydia asked, averting her eyes away from his gaze.

He leant in slightly closer to her, close enough that she could smell the faint scent of his cologne.

"Do you trust me?" He half whispered .

Trying to mirror the sexy way Stiles had acted, Lydia leant in to close the distance between them, and whispered in his ear, in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"With my life." She turned her head then, so that there direct eye contact return, and this time she kept her eyes looking into his.

Before she could get to comfortable, Stiles straightened up slighty, back to his original position, breaking our eye contact.

"Good, because you won't believe what I'm about to tell you straight away, you'll drive away as fast as you can from here and not look back. " He looked out the windscreen straight ahead of him, down at the steering wheel where his hands were resting, then finished on Lydia's eyes.

"So I need you to do one thing for me…" Stiles looked at Lydia expectantly, but with his eyes on hers, she couldn't get any words out, so she nodded. "I need you to trust me Lyd, trust that what I'm telling you is true, and I'm not going mad."

Lydia nodded again, not trusting what would come out of her mouth whilst Stiles was this close to her, his eyes locked on hers. She half raised her eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Stiles to spit out whatever it was he was trying to tell her. She doubt there was anything he could say to her that would make her want to drive fast in the opposite direction, but she didn't tell him that.

"I'm a werewolf." Stiles plainly stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Lydia stared at Stiles with her mouth open, as she watched his beautiful brown eyes turn a bright blue.

AN: So thanks for reading. I know that people may possibly be outraged that I've turned beloved human Stiles into a werewolf, so I'm sorry about that, I just thought it would be interesting. I'm fairly busy, but I'll try and update as much/ as soon as possible.

Please please please review and let me know what you think, and follow/favourite if you like it, thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the nice reviews! I hope you like what I do with the story, make sure you let me know what you think again. Sorry it's been a while, I did plan on posting this quicker, but I went on holiday before I got chance to finish it and post it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Lydia jumped slightly, surprised by the blue colour his eyes had turned -one she would never had associated with werewolves. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't think of any words that would sufficiently sum up all the emotions she was feeling.

Slowly, she reached her hand back toward the door handle behind her. Stiles saw her movement and reached his hand out.

"Lydia, please…" He looked at her pleadingly. She faltered for a moment, and almost caved, then she remembered that that the luminous blue that his eyes currently were was not real, despite how stunning of a colour it was.

She didn't want to run away, she didn't want to be that person. She wanted to stay with him, to understand, she just needed time to process. She opened the door and stepped out.

The door swung shut between them, and she saw Stiles' face drop. He'd expected her to do this, but she could see it still hurt. She wanted to go back and tell Stiles that she didn't hate him, and that this didn't make her feel any differently about him, but before she knew it, she was slowly backing away from the car.

She shook her head slightly and mouthed- "I'm sorry"- and she truly was. She was sorry for leaving, she was sorry that she'd been so predictable.

It's what she did next that upset her most, the fact that she did exactly as he'd told her she would do. She got in her car and drove away as fast as she could.

….

She'd been driving around Beacon Hills for an hour when she pulled back into the school car park. It was a shot in the dark to hope that Stiles would still be there, but when she got closer to where she'd met him earlier in the night, his jeep was still in the same spot.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, pulled up next to Stiles, and took in the shock on his face as he noticed her. Before getting out the car she quickly looked in the wing mirror at herself and saw that the mascara she'd applied – what seemed like days ago now- when she'd left to meet stiles, was all down her face. She hadn't even realised she'd been crying until now. She carelessly wiped away the tears, and as much of the mascara as she could, and got out of the car.

This time, instead of waiting for her to get into the jeep, Stiles also got out of the car, and ran around to meet her. Neither of them spoke for a minute, they just stared, waiting for the other to speak. Then the both suddenly decided to speak at the same time.

"Lydia I….."

"This is just…"

They both stuttered to a stop and gestured for the other to talk first.

"No. You talk Lydia. I need to know what you have to say. I was going out of my mind sitting there when you left, and I thought that was it, and then you just... you're here… you came back, and… wow. I guess I spoke first then." Stiles ran his hand carelessly through his already ruffled hair, and took a cautious step towards Lydia.

Lydia very quickly put her hand up to stop him coming any closer. It's not that she didn't want him near her, because she did more than anything, but she needed to think clearly right now, and having Stiles next to her would certainly not help.

"Just… I need to think… stay there. I… Stiles this is crazy." Her voice broke slightly on the word 'crazy', and Stiles' eyes filled with a thousand different emotions.

"Lydia…" Stiles tried again.

"No Stiles, I'm talking now, you have to let me say this, please." Stiles gave a small nod with his head, as if give her permission to talk. She took this as her cue to continue.

"I have something to say, and I've wanted to tell you this for so long… so long." She heard her voice break again on these voice, and coughed quietly, trying to recompose herself.

"It's just not something that's particularly easy to say to someone, and I don't know yet if this changes things, but…" She was cut of once again by Stiles, but this time she didn't argue with him, because he'd said those words she'd wanted to her for such a long time, and her heart stopped in that moment.

"I love you Lydia"

**AN: So I know that was a short chapter and it happened quite quickly so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you think I should go slowly and I'd even appreciate suggestions of where I could go with this. Oh, and don't forget to follow and favourite too, it would mean a lot, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated, but I've been super busy, anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It'll probably be really short, so I'm sorry, but I haven't written this story for a while so I'm kind of out of the frame of mind.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Jeff Davis **

Lydia was speechless. She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long, but this is not how she'd ever imagined it. She looked into his eyes- now back to the warm loving brown she knew so well- and she could almost convince herself that nothing had changed, that he was still the same crazy, funny guy she'd fallen in love with, but she knew a lot had changed. But even so, hearing those three words… _I love you_… all she wanted to do was jump into his arms. Well, she thought to herself, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, it was what she'd been waiting to do for goodness knows how long.

Lost in her own thoughts, she looked up into his eyes – those beautiful, wide brown eyes – and noticed him staring at her expectantly but also maybe slightly hurt, and that was when she realised she hadn't said anything back. She blinked and realised that he eyes were filling with tears, but she didn't care, and she didn't try and wipe them away. She took a slow step towards Stiles, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I haven't got my head around what you told me yet, either of the things, but all I know is that my heart races whenever you call my name, and when I see you across the corridor I can't breathe until you're next to me."

She stepped forward once more until she was right in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him shift in her arms as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. She breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne that she'd caught a scent of earlier that night before he'd told her the truth about him. A _werewolf._ He must be making it up, werewolves were just a fairy-tale, they weren't real. But she couldn't deny that luminous blue his eyes had turned just an hour ago, that was definitely real, unless it was her that was going crazy.

She felt Stiles' arms tighten around her, holding her close to his warm body. They stayed there for a long while, neither of them wanting to move away from the other, but suddenly Lydia remembered Allison asleep on her bed and slowly withdrew from the hug.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, if Allison wakes up she'll wonder where I am, and this isn't a conversation that would be easy to explain." She said quickly – before he thought she didn't want to be hugging him.

Stiles laughed slightly at the end part, but nodded his head.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that, he leant forward and kissed her cheek softly.

Lydia smiled warmly to him but then quickly tuned her head away and headed to her car before he could see the blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. A lot of unexpected things happened tonight, she couldn't help but think she was still lying on her bed next to Allison, and that this was all just a dream, but she knew that it wasn't.

It was almost 1 o'clock when she pulled back into her drive. She cut of the ending, and tried to shut the door and walk up the drive as quietly as possible. Her parents were out of time, but she didn't want to wake Allison up. It was when she reached the front door that she realised she hadn't taken her key with her when she'd left the house – she'd been in such a rush to see Stiles. _Damn. Now she was locked out the house. _She stood there for a moment, pacing across the front patio of her house, contemplating what to do, without having to wake up Allison to let her back in, because she really didn't want to have to explain to her best friend where she'd been at all hours of the morning.

She couldn't think of any other solution, so she knocked on the front door – hoping it wouldn't be quiet as loud as the front door – but after a couple of tries Allison didn't come. Next she tried the doorbell, hating that she was waking Allison up to open the door this early in the morning, but there was still no answer. Thinking that she had just slept through the noise, Lydia reached into her pocket for her phone, planning to call her friend and ask her to come to the door. However, just as her hand reached down to her phone, she heard a strange noise above her.

She instinctively looked up to the roof, but just as she did, she saw a movement to the side of her. She turned to look in the direction she'd seen the movement, but there was nothing there, then she heard a noise behind her, and she turned her head just in time to see a hand reach out a grab her by the throat.

The figure holding her pushed her backwards against her door, suspending her by the throat. It was dark, and there were tears blurring her vision, so she couldn't make out who it was, but they were very tall and muscular, and they had a very strong grip.

"Where is he?" The figure growled in a deep, husky voice – she might have even added sexy if he wasn't crushing her throat in his iron grip.

She tried to respond, to tell him that she had no idea what he was talking about but his hand was constricting her vocal chords. She helplessly flailed, pointing at her throat and aimlessly attempted to speak which ended up coming at as a weak choking sound. Fortunately for her, the mysterious figure let go and moved his hand to her shoulder, still holding her firmly in place, but allowing her to speak.

"Who? Where's who? I don't know what you're talking about" Lydia insisted croakily.

A low inhuman growl left the figure, and he leant towards her, close enough for her to see his face briefly, before he reached up the hand that wasn't holding her, and hit her hard on the side of the head. Before she had time to react, the world went black around her.

**AN: This turned out a little longer than I expected, because I had a burst of inspiration, so I hope you enjoy, hopefully I'll get to update soonish (but please forgive me if I'm not massively consistent, i have exams coming up soon). But please follow and favourite and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions **


End file.
